A Game of Poker and Cups of Sake
by Sano
Summary: Dealing with a drunk Sanzo is never a good thing...especially if you're named Hakkai. Yaoi


A Game of Poker and Cups of Sake

By: Sano

Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I am only writing this for yaoi lovers who hunger for more yaoi fics.

Note: This fic is yaoi. This is my third attempt at a Saiyuki fic. I just can't help it!! Saiyuki is on TV again!!! Yay!! I'm so happy that I get to see Sanzo and Hakkai-chan again!! And I'm recording every episode so I can see them anytime I want! 

This fic is dedicated to May. Who is so nice and loves Saiyuki as much as I do. (Though I know everyone in the SanzoxHakkaiML loves Saiyuki too ^_^) 

*^^*

Hakuryu chirped a little in protest as I drove over a bump, hitting the back of the car to a tree. "Gomen, Hakuryu." I apologized. I stepped on the brake and snuck a peak at my companions.

Goku was sleeping, his head leaning on the back of Sanzo's seat and Gojyo was fanning himself in boredom since he didn't have anyone to annoy or to fight with.

Sanzo…well, in my opinion, Sanzo was as beautiful as always. The monk was smoking, the cigarette poised between his index and middle finger, making him look incredibly seductive, well, to me it looks that way.

The way his golden hair shimmered in the sunlight never fails to make me want to run my fingers through those silken strands. His beautiful face was always turned down into a scowl but it never bothers me, it lets me see the innocence hidden beneath his aloof demeanor.

His beautiful purple eyes were so deep that when you look into them, you'd drown in their pools of loneliness and experience, it lets you see the soul within that has many scars, scars that were left by people who hurt him, abandoned him, but he received each one, and managed to withstood them proudly.

"Oi, don't stare at me. It's really annoying." Sanzo's deep bass voice broke into my thoughts. I blushed and looked away quickly; I hadn't realized I was staring.

Gojyo leaned forward and looked back and forth between Sanzo and me. A smirk spread across his face and he clapped his hand around my shoulder. "Oi, Hakkai. Wanna play poker?" He asked.

I turned to him. Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked curiously. 

Gojyo jumped out of the car and pointed at Goku with his thumb. "Because the baka saru is asleep and I'm bored." 

I was doubtful. It would be fun to play poker, and it would take my mind off a certain monk for a while. I made a decision and smiled. "Okay, but until we get to the next town. Its only for a couple of miles till we get there." I turned to Sanzo. 

"Is it okay if we stop in a town for a while, Sanzo?" I asked.

"Hn. We probably should. Besides, that monkey back there is going to beg for food when he wakes up. Might as well save our eardrums." Came his clipped answer.

I felt my smile widen. "Hai." Then I turned the key in the ignition. "Ikuzo, Hakuryu!" A small 'kyu' was heard and the jeep roared to life.

*^^*

Later that night, all four of us sat around on the floor of our room. As usual, the inn we checked in only had two rooms for the night. So Sanzo and I were to share this one and the other room was going to be shared by Gojyo and Goku.

The sound of cards being shuffled echoed in the room. Gojyo was smiling mischievously as he distributed the cards. The game had started.

"Do you guys want to make the game more interesting?" Gojyo suggested. I turned to look at him; there was a twinkle in his eyes. He has something up his sleeve.

Goku looked up from his hand. "How?" he asked.

Gojyo's smile grew wider and Sanzo squirmed a little. Wait. Sanzo was nervous? I stood up straight. This had to be interesting if it was getting Sanzo nervous.

"How about playing strip poker?" Gojyo announced.

I did a double take. Strip poker? An image formed in my mind. Blonde hair as bright as the sun…a lean, well-muscled body…I shook my head to clear the image.

Thoughts I shouldn't be thinking about ran through my head. I almost blushed if it weren't for Sanzo sitting beside me. "We shouldn't!" I blurted out.

Gojyo quirked an eyebrow at me, and suddenly, I was the one squirming under his gaze. "Hmm…why not? You aren't embarrassed are you, Hakkai-chan?" The redheaded half-youkai drawled out lazily.

"Anou…it's not that I'm embarrassed…"

"There's nothing wrong with playing it." Both our heads turned towards Sanzo.

The blonde was in the process of lighting a cigarette. He took a drag and puffed it out. I swallowed involuntarily at the seductive gesture. If we were alone I would have jumped him right then and there.

"C'mon, Hakkai!! It would be fun!" Goku chirped in.

I looked back and forth between Sanzo and Gojyo and sighed. "Yare, yare…but I can quit anytime, ne?"

Gojyo smirked and gathered all of the cards. "Of course you can." He shuffled them expertly. His crimson gaze turned on me and I swallowed nervously.

Why did I feel like something drastic was going to happen?

*^^*

Gojyo uncorked another bottle of sake and refilled all of our cups. Gojyo had wind up a few bottles of sake somehow. Even Goku was drinking much to Sanzo's threats.

I smiled easily and set my cards down in a flourish. "Full house!" I announced. The other three set down their cards and I took a look at them. I raised an eyebrow. Sanzo had the lowest hand. 

"I guess Sanzo loses this round." Goku said. He took his cup of sake and drank all of it in one gulp.

"C'mon, corrupt monk. Take one item of clothing off." Gojyo spoke and he was answered with a glare from Sanzo.

The blonde monk took off the sutra that was hanging on his shoulders and drank his cup of sake. So far, I was the one leading. I hadn't lost even one round.

I looked at my other two companions. Goku had already lost four times and was stripped down to his pants. Gojyo only lost once and now his vest was missing. Only shoes and his sutra were missing from Sanzo.

My smile widened and shuffled the cards. 

"Shall we have another round?" I suggested.

*^^*

"Okay, I quit! You guys are too damn good!" Gojyo exclaimed as he threw down his hand on the floor. Sanzo and I haven't lost once and Gojyo was stripped down to his boxers. Goku was lying on the bed, drunk, but he was only wearing boxers too.

"Sumimasen, Gojyo." I apologized. 

Gojyo heaved Goku onto his back. "Well, gotta go. This monkey is knocked out. You guys going to continue playing?" He said as he turned his gaze to Sanzo, who drank a cup of sake and grabbed the bottle to refill his cup.

"I really don't want to continue this. Sanzo's drunk anyway." I said. Sanzo snapped his head up and glared at me at the sound of his name.

"I am not drunk!" He slurred in protest.

"I can see that." Gojyo smirked. "Oyasumi!" He called out and left the room.

I sighed in relief when he left the room. It was kind of unsettling while we were playing poker. Gojyo was always staring at me; it was obvious that he was plotting something.

I stood up from my seat and started picking up sake bottles around the room, mindful of the blonde staring, his gaze burning o my back. 

After tidying up the room. I turned to Sanzo and was surprised to see him sleeping, his head lolled to the side. I cocked my head and watched his sleeping face quietly. It was seldom that I see him sleep, and I treasure every moment that I do see him. His face gone of the impassive mask he normally wears and seeing the real Sanzo within.

I smiled wistfully and walked across the room where he was sleeping. I picked him up effortlessly, despite my slim frame. I was surprised to know how light he was; it was like carrying a feather.

I laid him on the bed and sat down beside him. I brushed back his blonde bangs. My fingers skimmed over his smooth forehead in a soothing gesture. I let the love I normally suppress flow through my features. My green eyes sparkling with longing and desire and my smile softening into a loving smile.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sanzo." I whispered softly and started to straighten up when Sanzo suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back on the bed. I stiffened and Sanzo took the opportunity and pinned me on the bed with his arms.

I squirmed uncomfortably. "What are you doing, Sanzo?"

The monk didn't answer. He leaned in close and whispered. "Hakkai, do you know how much I want to kiss you?"

My eyes widened. "I-I…" I fell silent. Sanzo was only under the influence of the alcohol, he wouldn't say any of this in his lucid mind. I turned my head to the side as Sanzo started tracing kissed down my jaw.

I closed my eyes. And despite the sensations running through my body, I pushed him away. He landed on the other side of the bed and I sat up, my chest heaving.

He glared at me from under half-lidded eyes. "Why did you do that?" I noted that he was trying to catch his breath.

I stood up from the bed. "I'm sorry, Sanzo. But I can't do this. Your drunk." I spoke. How I just wanted to crawl back into the bed and kiss him.

"I'm not drunk! I like you, Hakkai!" Sanzo protested. 

I smiled at him weakly, it hurt to hear those words. Knowing that they weren't true. "I like you too, Sanzo. In fact, I more than like you…I love you too much that it hurts to see you like this…" I whispered sadly.

Sanzo stood up from the bed and walked towards me. He grabbed my shoulders and crushed his lips against mine. I tried to push him away but he was too strong despite his drunken state. I gave up and kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands roamed around the small of my back. I felt like I was drowning. In a sense, I guess I was. I was drowning in desire; it was spreading across my body. It felt like flames licking my skin, devouring me. Almost driving me insane and making me hang onto Sanzo's slim body for strength.

Insanity had taken a hold over my thoughts and Sanzo was the one who could control them. He could complete or break me with just a single word from his lips. I broke away from him abruptly and struck him across the face.

Sanzo staggered back, a hand clutching his cheek were I slapped him. Silence echoed between us, it was too deafening. I turned my back on him. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces, its shards falling at the pit of my stomach.

"Why…?" I choked out. I felt the tears pressing at the back of my eyelids. "I know you don't love me…just say it!" I shouted.

A large thump reached my ears and I turned around. My eyes widened. Sanzo had fallen asleep, apparently too drunk. I cracked a bitter smile as I picked him up and carried him to the bed. 

I tucked him in and leaned back. His beautiful amethyst eyes closed in slumber. Never in a million years did I think that Sanzo would kiss me. My fingers traced my battered lips. I could still feel the warmth of Sanzo's lips against mine.

My smile vanished and it was replaced by sadness. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes, but all I could see was Sanzo's face. Filled with hurt and betrayal as I slapped him. 

How could I hurt him? He was the first person I ever loved this much after Kana. I sighed deeply. Sanzo wouldn't remember anything in the morning. As much as I tried to deny it, I wished that he would.

I rolled over onto my side, my gaze lingering on a blonde figure, sleeping soundly. I hoped that Sanzo would understand the depths of my feelings for him. It was so hard to see him everyday and not show my love for him.

Yes, it was hard. Sanzo may not be as sweet or as gentle as Kana. He does curse, smokes, and drinks like a fish. But those were the things I loved so much about him, even though he may be rude on the outside. On the inside lies a beautiful person, waiting for someone to let him out and show him the beauty of the world.

I love him, His body, his attitude, and his rudeness, everything about Sanzo.

I just hoped that someday, Sanzo would be able to realize that.

*^^*

I think I let it hanging. Is it? *Sigh* I thought this was such a great idea but when I type it, it doesn't sound all that great. I'm having a little problem, I don't know what to call Hakkai's ex-girlfriend, is it Kana or Kanan? On AXN she's called Kana, and on fics she's called Kanan. Help me out!

So the title sucks. I suck at making them. Everybody knows that Hakkai is the best card player. He even beat Gojyo, who's the best gambler in all of Togenkyo. ^_^ I just liked the image of the four of them playing poker, especially strip poke H_H. 

Please review!!


End file.
